An all-terrain vehicle adapted to travel on irregular grounds such as wastelands is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,916. The all-terrain vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,916 has a hood disposed forwardly of a seat extending laterally of the vehicle. The hood slants upwardly and extends rearwardly from a front end of a vehicle body. The hood is located highest in a front part of the vehicle body. The hood includes upper surfaces on lateral left and right sides thereof, left and right guide walls protruding upwardly from the upper surfaces and extending longitudinally of the vehicle, and an elevated surface formed between upper ends of the left and right guide walls.
When the vehicle travels, an airflow passes along the guide walls and then rearwardly from a rear end of the hood, such that the airflow of high pressure is directed toward occupants of the vehicle. As a result, the occupants of such a windshield-less vehicle feel less comfortable.